


Bruce laughed

by alternatereality42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatereality42/pseuds/alternatereality42
Summary: Post-Infinity War. Bruce is in love with Thor. You’ll never guess what happens next. (Hint: you probably will.)





	Bruce laughed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsarecutebutaliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/gifts).



> For ThorBruce Secret Santa. Sorry it’s so late!

When Thor landed in Wakanda, Bruce laughed. Bruce laughed because they were so close to losing, and then Thor swooped in, lightning flashing, their last hope. Bruce laughed because he had thought Thor was dead, and then he wasn’t. Bruce laughed because he had just realized that he was in love.  
When Thanos snapped, Bruce went numb. Bruce went numb because Sam, T’Challa, Vision, Doctor Strange, Wanda, so many died. Tony was missing. Ant-Man was missing. Shuri was missing. People Bruce had never met were missing or dead. When they all returned to New York, Bruce was still numb.  
When the first snow fell, Bruce smiled. Bruce smiled because Thor was acting as though he’d never seen snow before, and for all Bruce knew, he hadn’t. Bruce smiled because he had never imagined that Thor would be as amazing as he was. Bruce smiled because there was nothing he could do but smile. When Tony called an impromptu snowball fight, Bruce groaned. But he played anyway.  
When Thor was hit in the face, Bruce winced, and then he laughed. Bruce winced because that had to hurt, and because he knew from experience how cold snow on one’s face really was, especially since Thor had neglected to wear a scarf or a hat. Bruce laughed because Thor was laughing, and Bruce had to laugh when Thor laughed. When Thor laughed, everybody laughed. Bruce laughed because Thor looked ridiculous with snow in his hair. Bruce laughed because Thor looked adorable with snow in his hair.  
When Thor kissed him, Bruce winced. Bruce winced because Thor had just knocked his hot chocolate over, and some of it had gotten on his shoes. Thor apologized, and they both giggled. They couldn’t stop giggling, but they did. When Thor kissed him again, Bruce smiled.  
When Thor asked him to be his boyfriend, Bruce cried, then nodded through his tears. Bruce cried because he had never thought that this would ever happen. Bruce cried because he was so overwhelmed, because he had just been kissed and still had hot chocolate on his shoes, because he had been in love with Thor for over six months and now Thor had just asked Bruce to be his boyfriend. Bruce nodded because, well, duh.  
When Thor got down on one knee, two years later, in the snow, Bruce gasped. Bruce gasped because he still could not truly believe that Thor would ever want to be in a relationship with him, much less move in, and now get married, and yet all of those things had happened and Thor still loved him. Bruce gasped because Thor was asking Bruce to spend the rest of his life with him.  
Bruce said yes, of course.


End file.
